After the war
by Lily FireStone
Summary: How the Avatar world turned out, from what I thought would of happened to the gang. This story will have Aang and Katara together maybe even have a family... (To let you know this is my first fanfic. Hope you like, I will be adding more chapters very soon once I get a chance.
1. Chapter 1 Love in Heart

Katara was happily writing in her journal, as the summer winds whistle outside the window. She was in one of the sitting room's of the Southern air temple, which Aang and the gang helped fix up after the war ended. Aang was outside with Sokka, Toph, Suki, Firelord Zuko, and Iroh they were all talking about something, as Katara writing about the years they had.

Dear _, diary_

 _It has been seven years since Aang saved the world, from being tormented by ex Firelord Sozin. For us, now... We started to bring all FireNation colonies people to there home-land, but then me and Aang remembered that as we're dating... We are not of the same 'Nation' so.., Firelord Zuko and Aang along with our friends will create the 'Republic City_ '. _It will be a place where everyone can be who they are as a 'Nation' or just a parson. All four Nations including non-bender's will have a place in the city, Aang even found a perfect island for Airbenders (more like just him) could be free to fly around the island without disturbing anyone at all. Maybe soon, Aang will propose to me with a betrothal necklace. I can only hope so._

 _Sukka and Suki are already married soon expecting first child Kimyi (who is two years old now), and me... Hoping Aang will start at least thinking of asking me to marry him. Mai and Zuko are engaged, and planned to marry at the end of the month. This year has been amazing, but sooner or later I'am going to water wip Aang into the air if we don't have one night together without any distraction or Avatar duties._

* * *

Just then Katara heard something move past the window, maybe _a bird or Momo._ She thought. As a very happy Avatar snuck in through a window at the far side of the room, soon right behind her and said sweetly "Katara, I been thinking of you all day. There is something, I have been meaning to show you."

" Oh, really?" Katara replied smiling hopefully.

"Really. Now... Do you want to see or continue writing?"

Katara stood up and turned to see her handsome boyfriend looking deep into her eyes, while they both smiling, then Aang came closer and began holding her. Avatar then putting hand on her cheek before kissing her passionately, Katara broke there kiss by placing her hand on his chest. "Aang... I love you. With all my heart." Katara sang joyously.

"My dearest Katara, I love you too." He replied happily. "Now, my love. Want to show you something."Avatar grinning ear to ear as he spoke.

* * *

Aang and Katara walked down to the gardens where a picnic was waiting for them. "Aang, did you do this for me?" She exclaimed. Aang sat down beside her, they after they started eating water-tribe food along with Air Nomad touch.

"Katara can... can I ask you something?" Avatar spoke with nervous tensioned voice

"Of course you can. Aang." Water bender proclaimed.

"Well.. er...umm..." He said tongue tied. Aang took a long deep sigh. "I love you so much. So, will... Will you marry?!" Aang remarked ecstatically holding out a beautiful handmade necklace. The necklace had two markings, one Air Nomad the other was the same as her mother's necklace.

"Aang. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Katara chirped. She almost leaped on to Aang, as she kissed him. Aang held her tightly in a hug still kiss one another.

Avatar smiling and putting the necklace on his bride to be, Katara full of content. Afterwards they walked back to the Temple. Sokka saw his baby sister happily walking holding onto Aang. "Katara, Aang! How did you picnic go?" Sokka called out.

"Grand, just grand. Now Zuko and Mai aren't the only ones engaged." She squeaked.

"Finally, Aang you asked her! I thought you would wait a another year before you actually would mention it." Sokka squawked cheerfully.

"Well... I was nervous. I love you Katara, but even though we've known each other for years and well. I still get nervous around you, if I have to ask you something big like this.." Aang was cut off by Katara kissed him. "You talk too much." Katara whispered.

"That's the best way to tell me to Shut up." Airbender remarked lovingly

"Well, see you two later..." Sokka hesitatingly said. At that instant he walked off.

"Now... We're all alone, so..." Avatar hinted

"Aang, maybe not." She signed.

"Ok, sweetie. Maybe after the tomorrow, we'll dance." Aang smiling, suddenly he pulled Katara into a dip instantly kissing her. "Aang!" Surprising she squealed

* * *

Four months later, the cool breeze flowed thought-out the Air Temple. Katara was standing in her own room wearing a gorgeous blue and white dress. The dress had a very close resembled her attire from there travels of years before but still longer with laced sleeves. A single FireLily in her beautiful dark brown hair which was put up in marvelous braids. "Katara... You look just like your mother. So beautiful." Chief Hakoda said with pride in his voice, he stood in the doorway admiring his daughter.

"Dad. Thank you." She smiled looking happily at her father.

"Well... Katara you ready, to become a wife?" Hakoda inquired.

"Yes. Dad." She replied joyously

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter and will continue reading, and maybe review too. : )**


	2. Chapter 2 Days never done

In the morning light, that glowed through the window panels. The gang had visited Ba Sing Se for Aang to meet up with the Earth King about the progress of Republic City, as well for them to catch up with one another including Iroh. (It has been about three weeks since Aang and Katara's wedding.) Aang was awake but couldn't move without disturbing Katara's slumber, she was asleep with her head laying on Aang's chest as he looked at her smiling with content. Suddenly she awoke shooting up like lightning at that instant standing up and running to the bathroom, to puke. "Katara..." Aang called out with worry in his voice. He sat up looking towards the room she was barfing in. _That's the third time this week. Being sick only in the mornings just doesn't seem right but then again we been around the world so... It isn't impossible, plus Katara might be puking during the day that I don't know about._ He thought.

"I'm... I'm fine jus... Just feeling sick." Katara spoke along with puking as she talked.

"Are you sure? Katara I'm worried for you." Avatar asked slightly scared.

Soon after Katara came out of the the bathroom and walked over to Aang, as he was still sitting on the bed. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Aang stood up then placed his right hand on Katara's face.

"Honey, I'm just a bit under the weather right now. Don't worry about me. Aang, I love you." She said without worry in her voice.

"I love you too. But I will never stop worrying for you. My love." Aang smiled and kissed his loving wife not caring about the fact she had been puking.

Soon Katara broke there very passionate kiss, by almost falling backwards but caught by Aang holding her tight then helping her to the bed. "Katara, are you alright?" Avatar said with a quiver in his voice.

"Aang, I just got light headed." She said calmly.

"Sweetie, please stay in bed today. I don't want you to get hurt because of you falling. Ok." Aang spoke concerned.

"Aang, I'm fine." She said raising her voice.

"Ok... Katara. But I just don't want to see you hurt." Aang sighed.

* * *

Later that evening, Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, and baby Kimyi ( Kimyi is two years old) were at the house. Katara was sitting next to Aang, Suki was sitting by the window. They were in the common area of the house. Suddenly Sokka ran in holding Kimyi, as she cried. "Waaa!"

"Suki, please HELP ME!" Sokka yelled.

"Honey first calm down, then give me Kimyi." Suki demanded.

Aang and Katara stood up to leave the room to go out onto the balcony. As they stood up to leave, Mai and Firelord Zuko were just coming back from talking with Iroh.

Aang placed his hand on Katara's shoulder. When they were outside.

"Katara, are you feeling better or worse?" Avatar inquired

"Much better, now that I'm with you." Katara whispered

"Well... Maybe you should come hear, so I could show you how much I love you." Avatar happily said. Then pulling her close kissing her tenderly.

Suddenly, they smelled smoke. A shop was a consumed in flames, in the lower ring. Aang looked out to see the black plume of smoke, looming in the sky. "Aang, you have to go see what happened. Be safe." Katara instructed.

"I'll be back, sweetie." Aang confidently said.

Aang grabbed his glider, opened it then begun flying towards the shroud of smoke.

* * *

Aang landed on the road next to the burning shop. "What's going on!" Avatar shouted.

"Avatar Aang, a shop had an oven in the it exploded. People are trapped inside!" Screamed a young woman.

Aang rushed inside bending water from a barrel which was near by, bending the water onto the fire and around the people who were trapped. Avatar Aang put it out just in-time, with only minor burns to the people who were trapped inside. But Aang himself withstood major Burns to his arms and chest.

Aang slowly walked towards the the new law enforcers The Kyoshi Warriors. "Avatar, are you ok?!" Screamed the Kyoshi Warrior.

"I'll.. be fine." Groaned Aang.

"Aang, I'll get someone to bring Master Katara. Or bring you back up to the upper ring."

The Kyoshi Warrior grabbed the bison whistle from Aang's robe, afterwards calling Appa. Moments later the flying bison landed in front of them, The Kyoshi Warrior helped Aang onto Appa's back. The bison quickly flying heading up to the upper ring, for Aang to be healed by his wife.

* * *

Katara looked out too see Appa flying towards the house. _Oh, no. Aang, what trouble are you in?_ Katara waited impatiently for Appa to land. Minute later Appa landed, The Kyoshi Warrior helped Aang onto Appa's tail he was unconscious. "Aang... What happened!?" Katara screeched.

"He saved five people from burning to death, but he was burned instead." The warrior frantically said.

Katara bended water from the house onto her husband to heal him, the water began to glow as it slowly healed the Airbender's burns. "Sokka, Zuko! I need your guys help!" Katara yelled. Zuko and Sokka both ran outside onto the balcony, "Aang! How can we help Katara." Zuko quickly asked.

"Zuko can you get more water, this tiny amount won't work for much longer. Sokka get the bandages or whatever we have." Katara demanded.

"Ok, I'll be right." Both men said immediately, then ran off to acquire the water and bandages.

After a moment Zuko returned with a pail of water with Sokka trailing close behind. Katara instantly bending the water onto Aang to finish healing him. "Sokka, bandage Aang's left arm. Please." Katara sternly said. Sokka quickly did what Katara instructed, wrapping the bandage around the Avatar's left arm and slowly starting on his chest. After they finished.

"Ok, now can you guys please help me carrie Aang to a bedroom?" Katara asked calmly.

The men both nodded, then carefully picking up Aang and carried him pass Suki who looked at them thinking _Aang what did you do this time, oh. Wait is he ok!_ They carried him to the spare bedroom, then placed Aang on the bed. The room had a bed in the center against the wall, a chair was placed beside the bed. It was on the right side of the bed and was about a foot away, next to it was a small table.

Katara sat down and the chair staring at her beloved husband, who was still completely unconscious. _Aang, please be ok. Please._ The young waterbender thought.

* * *

Three days later. The Avatar awoke in pain and was disoriented. He groaned as he slowly sat up on the bed. Katara walked in to check on him "Aang! You're awake." Katara happily said as she walk over to sit in the chair next to him.

"Honey, what happened? How long was I out for?" Aang groaned as he spoke.

"Aang... You saved five people's lives. And you been out for three days." Katara said full of hope.

"Maybe I should give you a healing session. Again." She advised smiling. As Aang groaned in pain.

Katara slowly unwrapped the bandages that was on the Airbender's chest. Aang groaned again in pain. "Sorry, Aang." Katara said sincerely

"Gahaa, No sweetie. It's not your fault, I'm the one who literally got burned." Aang replied groaning

A minute later Katara had water on his wounds, had started to healing process again. Aang's pain receded, and he begin to relax. "Thank you. What would I do without you? Katara." Avatar whispered.

"Probably be in serious pain." Katara sarcastically uttered

"You're right again. I love you." Aang smiled

Aang leaned closer to Katara, kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Aang, how many times is this going to happen?"

"At least two more times, I guess." Aang smiled joking around.

"Ha ha, very funny." Katara whispered

Katara suddenly started kissing her husband tenderly, as he put his arms around her.

* * *

 **I have fix all little mistakes. Sorry that there were errors before. But no one is** **perfect. I'll have a new story out soon different from Avatar The Last Air Bender completely.**


	3. Chapter 3 Aang's meeting

In the day that followed the Avatar's rescue of the five people trapped inside a burning building, he was still going through a bit of pain but Katara was always there to help him. The day started out with clouds hanging over head, Aang and Katara were heading towards the Earth King's Palace for their meeting. They past Iroh's tea shop 'The Jasmine Dragon'.

"Sweetie, want to get some tea. Before we see the Earth King?" Aang asked.

"Ok, it will be nice. And we did leave a bit early." Katara replied.

The two walked up the steps to the tea shop, they were soon greeted by Iroh. "Avatar Aang, Master Katara. It's a pleasure to see you again." Iroh said with a smile. "I'm guessing you too, are here to catch up. Along with having some tea." He happily inquired.

"Hey, Iroh. Yes, It has been awhile since we last spoke." Avatar answered happily.

The three of them sat down at a table, a waitress came and took their orders then went to make three cups of tea. "So Iroh, how have you been?" The waterbender asked.

"Quite well, the shop has been packed all week, Katara. What have you been up to?" Iroh contently replied.

" Well... The Fire Nation colonies have been working to turn into the Republic City." Katara informed.

"By the sound of the name. It will be available for all four Nations to live together in peace and harmony." Iroh interrupted.

"That's the plan. The world has be divided for too long, we need to remember that we are all connected as people. Not seeing what is different, but what is similar." Avatar wisely replied.

"I see. The world has a very wise Avatar to provide hope. And peace." Iroh said.

"Thank, you. Iroh, but it will still be hard to insure peace within the city. Even with Zuko as Firelord to help with every rogue bandit group that arrives." Aang sighed.

"I know, Aang. But you can do it." Iroh contently said then sipping his tea.

"Well.. it was nice to chat. But we must be going before we're late. Too met with the Earth King. Sorry we can't stay longer Iroh." Katara interrupted.

"See you soon, take care." He smiled

Katara and Aang walked out, and quickly went to see the King.

* * *

They were greeted by two guards who escorted them to the King's throne room. "Avatar, and Master Katara. How is the City coming along?" The King asked.

"Your Majesty, the city is going well. But rogue bandits have been a problem." Aang informed.

"Thank you for information. I will provide you with some of our troops to aid, in your work towards the City becoming a great part of this world."

"That would help a lot. Thank you, your Majesty." Avatar Gratefully responded.

The Airbender bowed, then turned to leave. "Avatar, one more thing. Thanks again, for saving the world." The King smiled and bowed.

"No worries. It's my job. Now if you'll excuse us, we must be going now. Are friends are waiting." Aang quickly said.

Katara excited with the Avatar's arm around her waist. They may there way back to their apartment in the city. "The best time of day, is spending with you. My dear." He declared

"Aang, I love you."

"I love you more." Avatar smiled

* * *

They walked inside the apartment, Sokka was playing a game with Kimyi she was happy.

"Hey, Sokka. Hi, Kimyi." Katara called out.

"Hi Katara, Aang." Sokka waved

"We're going to our room if you need us." Avatar proclaimed

"K." Sokka and Kimyi waved not even listed to want he said.

* * *

Once they were in there room, Katara closed the door. Suddenly Aang pulled Katara close and started kissing her hard but passionately, Katara was startled but didn't mind Aang showing how much she meant to him. The Avatar's hand going through her hair the other around Katara's waist, she lightly moaned, but after a minute she pulled away.

"Honey, maybe wait until night before we go any further." She whispered softly.

"Ok, sweetie." He agreed as she fixed her hair.

Afterwards walked out to see Suki smiling and then hugged Katara. " Hey, Katara Aang come see this." Suki demanded happily. They walked into the common area too seeing little Kimyi walking slowly to her father Sokka. "Oh, gosh! How cute." Katara squealed. Avatar smiled.

"Kimyi, come to Daddy. Sweetie." Sokka encourage

Little Kimyi walked towards Sokka and fell into his arms. "Great, Kimyi!" Suki called out as she walk over and hugged her beloved husband and baby girl. Kimyi laughed then wanted down Sokka put her on the floor, afterwards little Kimyi soon begin walking towards Katara and Aang. As she reached Aang's leg, afterwards fell down with a sad face, Katara picked her up and smiling.

"What a fast learner you are. Kimyi, just like your dad." Katara sweetly encouraged Kimyi. Sokka thought Sis, I love you. I hope your kids are sweet just like you Katara.

* * *

Later that evening Katara was making dinner then felt a little hand pulling on her dress. Katara looked down and saw Kimyi playing with her dress laughing, Katara picked her up.

"You, little one. Want to help me cook?" Katara asked.

"Katara, have you seen Kimyi. She wandered off again, Suki gonna kill me if I don't find her soon..." Sokka called out.

"She with me!" Katara interrupted

"I'll come grab her, thank goodness your ok. You monkey." Sokka said as he walked in and took her from Katara's arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Air Temple Island

The sun just rising, the light peeking over the wall of Ba Sing Se. Avatar smiled knowing his and Katara's new home was fully built. They are going to start heading towards the Island Aang had found, it will be known as Air Temple Island. But even now that they have a home Aang wanted the Temples to be resorted so that future Airbender's would have a home. Even at the Northern Air Temple which had been changed a lot by Teo and his father, Aang had it changed back with of help of Air Acolyte. Air Acolyte are people who wanted to help the Avatar Aang. Aang wanted to restore the Air Nomad's way. So even after he dies, the Avatar wouldn't end. Due to not having an Airbending Master or there not being Airbenders when the next Avatar that was born as Air Nomad. So the Avatar cycle wouldn't end, permanently.

Teo, his father, and all the others had a choice to stay but live as Nomads, or be given a great new home on a new mountain. They didn't mind because they didn't really have the right to live there. And Aang was the last Airbender/ Nomad, so he did have the right if he chooses to kick them out. Most wanted to leave because they didn't want to change and life, some wanted to help Aang remake the Air Nomad's civilization and stayed. Avatar did make good on his promise and found a mountain with a view of a beautiful valley. He happily helped the build a great new home, for them to live for generations to come.

* * *

Aang was in the dining room, eating breakfast. Katara was still asleep, dreaming peacefully. Moment passed she came out smiling, walked into dining room. "Morning, sleepy head." Aang happily proclaimed.

"Hey, Honey. Good morning." Katara replied

"I see you're feeling better, so you ready to see our new home?" Avatar inquired

"How couldn't I be? A new home, new view. You and me alone for a whole week... No Acolytes, no responsibilities, just you and me. How could I ever say no to that?" She said with a happy and flirty voice. As she sat beside Aang, her hand on his chest. The Avatar smiled looking at her, thinking about what they probably would be doing.

"I know how you feel, it's horrible that we haven't been able to be totally alone since our honeymoon. But all this week, all we'll have to do is unpack then do whatever we want... I don't think we'll go too far away from the island. For a while..." Aang said then Katara interrupted him by wrapping her arms around his neck, as she began kissing him. He held her close leaning her towards the ground. Afterwards started to kissing her neck Katara light moaned in pleasure.

"Aang... Do you think we have time?" She asked moaning. He didn't care about that, and continued. But a moment later he stopped.

"I don't think so... But that can't stop us from continuing." Avatar replied with a sly look. Soon after continued kissing his beautiful wife. Katara was enjoying the passionate kissing, she hugged Aang. They were having a nice time until. "Aang! Katara! What do you think you're doing?!" Sokka yelled.

Avatar sat up fast as lightning, Katara had let go has he heard her brother. She was still laying on the floor with a angry expression on her face. " Um.. Sokka we were..." Aang nervously replied.

"Sokka.. what do you want?" Katara groaned. As she sat up.

"Well I was looking for you too, and found you guys making out. So.. what should I think!" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Why? Oh, and by the way we're married!" Katara replied with anger

"Well I wanted to check to see if you had time to talk before you leave, Katara." He replied and sighed.

"Ok, then. Aang I'll be back in a bit. Love you." she declared. Walking with her older brother, towards the balcony.

"Ok, then. Love you too."Avatar saying very confused.

* * *

Out on the balcony, Sokka looked at the view his expression completely full of worrying. Katara was wondering what Sokka wanted. "Are you ok, Sokka?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm. But I wanted to know if your ok. I know that you have been puking, and please let me know what's going on with you." Sokka said concerned.

"I haven't puking in a while, I was just sick. I know you're here for me, and I really appreciate it. I love you, Sokka." She declared.

"I love you too." Sokka replied happily. "But, don't try to get pregnant. Too soon, please." He said annoyed from what he had seen.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that, way before Kimyi was born." Katara teased.

"Fine! I'll let you do what you want, but don't say I didn't worm you." He replied.

"Ok, Sokka. Thanks for your concern." She smiled. Afterwards hugged her annoying brother.

She let go, standing a step back.

"I got to go help Aang pack Appa for our trip. We'll drop you off in Republic City, before we head to the island."Katara informed.

"Ok, then. Do you want some more help? It'll go by faster." He suggested

"Come on then." Katara replied, as they walked into the house. Aang was outside putting suitcases in Appa's saddle.

* * *

"Aang, do need help!" Katara called out.

"Thanks sweetie, yes that would be great for you two help." Avatar declared joyously.

Sokka, Katara, Aang pack up everything they needed. And the gang headed towards Republic City, then Air Temple Island. They reminisced about the old days, when Aang and them had to save the world.

Day later, they reached Republic City. Dropped Sokka and his family off at his house, after flying towards Air Temple Island. But they saw a statue of Aang holding up a sign with Republic City's flag. "Wow... I can't believe that they did this." Avatar said in amazement. The sun was beginning to set, the moon barely rising.

"Now, everyone will see you. Honey." Katara declared

They landed on the island, a huge tower stood tall. Along with other buildings even a housing area just for Appa. They passed a hexagon in embedded into the ground with a yin and yang symbol at its center, they went inside with their belongings. Inside they unpacked, then in their room Katara and Aang were at the dresser. Katara said sweetly "Aang, I love you..." But she was interrupted by her husband who, pulled her close kissing her. Instantly picked Katara up but not breaking their kiss, bring her over to the bedside. Katara pulled away and started disrobing Aang he did the same, soon they were alone in their underwear. Avatar and Katara sat down onto the bed, Aang then kissed her she was lying down, she pulled him closer as he ran his fingers through her hair. He then began kissing Katara's neck just above her necklace, she lightly moaned as her legs wrapped around Aang's waist. Aang stopped afterwards, asking "Katara, do you really want to do this?"

"Yes, Aang. I do." She replied. Then taking off her top. Aang smiled and continued what they started.

* * *

In the morning, Katara was awake. Aang was still fast asleep, her head laying on his chest. She slowly sat up, then snuck out of bed. She grabbed an a water tribe style outfit, and put it on. The light blue dress similar to her outfit in she had on during the Invasion. But this dress also had a orange sash around her waist, and the leggings were thinner. Katara left their room, she went through the hallway towards the kitchen.

Hour later she had prepared a nice breakfast for herself and Aang, he walked in fully dressed in a Air Nomad robe.

"Good morning, sweetie." Avatar announced.

"Morning, Aang. I bet you're hungry, dig in." Katara replied happily.

Avatar sat down at the table where a assortment of fruit had been laid out. Aang began eating a peach, Katara also was making rice. After it was made she handed a bowl to Aang, he took it while he smiled. "Katara, you're an amazing cook. But tomorrow I make breakfast, for you." Avatar declared. Katara sat in the chair next to him as she began to eat, she nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Hey I hope your enjoying my story. And if you comment it would make my day, to know someone likes this Fanfic or wants to help make it better.**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends Together

(Oh two let you know, I should have made a chapter about Zuko's Mother. So quick info... Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Azula went to find Ursa Zuko's mother. They ran into a lot of problems, like Azula seeing her mother and she attached Katara. But in the end they found out what happened to Ursa, her mysterious past. Ursa was pretty much forced to marry Ozai, she had a boyfriend before but had to leave to save his life. He left his village and went into a valley and met a spirit who changed his face, he went back to his village and made a new life but never forgot about Ursa. Ursa had to leave her whole life behind, and became Ozai's wife (she was pretty much his property) then they had Zuko. Later Azula, but Zuko had a hard life even with his mother there. But then Ozai demanded Iroh's birthright, his father ordered Ozai to kill Zuko. Ursa saved Zuko's life by making a liquid poisonous that was order less with no color, it would look like someone had died in his sleep. But she had to leave or Zuko would have been killed, Ursa agreed. She told Zuko (and I quote) 'Zuko! Please my love, listen too me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change. Never forget who you are.'

Ursa basically killed Firelord Azulon, to save Zuko's life and possibly Azula's. After she left, Ursa went back to her old home. Her mother and father were dead, but she ran into a nice man named Noren. Who was really Like her ex boyfriend, who had a new face. He had gotten from a sprint, which saved his life from Ozai. Ozai knew she still loved him, and sent Yuyan Archers to kill Ikem. But with a new face he wasn't found, and lived. Ikem who was now Noren saw Ursa, outside of what used to be her home. He bought her breakfast, and accidentally said her name before she introduce yourself. Ursa tried to leave, but Noren said something that they only knew 'when we were six, you kicked me in the stomach and pushed my face in dirt. And went we were twenty-one you shattered my heart.' Ursa knew that Noren was Ikem the love of her life. Ikem help Ursa receive a new face from the spirit that changed his, the spirit also helped Ursa by changing her memories so she would forget all of her pain. But she had to forget Zuko and Azula, she agreed. Then she and Noren married, had a daughter named Kiyi.

After the war Zuko wanted to find his mother, so he set off with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and his sister Azula. (Azula was the only one who could get Ozai to talk, but wanted to kill her mother and be free from the torment her mind keeper inflicting on herself.) They did find Ursa with her new face but didn't recognize her, Kiyi was really friendly to Zuko. (even though he was a stranger, they were in disguise.) They found the spirit that changed Ursa face, Azula ran off to kill her. Zuko and Sokka beat her back to Noren's place, thanks to some people who want the spirit to help one of them get his face back. Cove the face stealer had taken the man's face a long time ago. In the end he got his face back.

But at Noren's house Zuko was there before Azula, he didn't say much. Noren knew who he was and asked 'Young man, don't tell her that you forgotten who you are?' Zuko responded with 'My name is Zuko. I'm the Lord of the Fire Nation. And your son.' he said to Noriko who was Ursa new name. Afterwards Azula broke through the roof, and attached Noriko. Azula pinned Noriko to a wall, Noriko said 'If what you're saying is true, and you're my daughter. I'm so sorry that I didn't love you enough." In the end Zuko won Azula ran, Noriko and Zuko ran after her. Then the spirit gave Ursa the choice to change back to her old self. And she did, then Zuko and her talked about Ozai. (To let you know that this is from the Avatar the Last Airbender comics.)

* * *

The week after Aang and Katara were alone, their friends were going to come visit. (Air Acolytes now live on the island to help Aang and Katara, but they're not slaves.) Aang and the gang would be training, and relaxing. Team Avatar back together, for two weeks. Aang was waiting outside on the for Firelord Zuko's airship, he was going to bring his family. Ursa, Noren, Kiyi, and Mai. (Iroh was to busy.) The others were coming by boat later.

The ship hovered over the small lake close to Appa's sleeping area, they tied metal ropes from the ship too the island. A ramp extended from the door of the ship, Zuko walked out with a smile. Mai was beside him, Ursa and Noren not far behind Kiyi was right behind Zuko. "Aang, it's great to see you." Zuko happily declared.

"Hey, Zuko Mai. Hi, Kiyi, Ursa, Noren. Welcome to Air Temple Island." Avatar joyously greeted.

"Thank you for having us, Avatar Aang." Ursa bowed with a small smile.

"Your welcome to stay any time, Lady Ursa. Along with your family." Aang insisted.

"ZuZu, are you going to practice fire bending with Aang?" Kiyi asked sweetly. As she smiled and her brother.

"I think, that would be fun. Don't you think so, Zuko?" Avatar joked

"Right Aang, _just_ like the good old days. Want a five minute head start, or maybe make it just like when you had a second to run." Zuko joked along.

Then the two of them burst out laughing, remembering that they used to be enemies. Ursa and Noren were completely confused, Kiyi was happy that she will see them training. Mai knew why they were laughing and she smiled.

"Care to explain? Zuko."Ursa inquired

"Well... Mom, because of Ozai... I had to capture the Avatar to be restore my honor."

"Wait. Then how are you to friends then?" Ursa asked more confused than before.

"Ursa, Zuko helped me learn firebending. And that help me defeat Ozai."Aang interrupted

"Ok, then." Ursa bluntly responded.

Two Acolytes came down to them, and showed Ursa, Noren, Mai and Kiyi to their rooms. "Zuko, can I ask you something?" Aang nervously asked. As the two of them walked towards the garden/ growing area.

"Yeah, Aang. Go ahead." Zuko claiming answered

"Well... As the last Air Nomad. I know that I will have to remake a whole nation. Along with finding any sky bison." Aang cautiously disclosed.

"Aang, what are you getting at?" Zuko inquired.

"Zuko, if you ever see any sky bison. Can you send a messenger hawk. Please.. I need to bring back my people, or at least try." Avatar said with determination.

"Ok, Aang. And let's also bring back the dragons, too. Maybe the Masters Ran and Cha, know of other dragons." Zuko responded.

They walked towards the dock to wait for Sokka, Suki, and Toph. Zuko and Aang talked about a new sport that would celebrate bending. Then non-bender's and bender's could come together in harmony. Later a boat arrived with the rest of their friends. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Kimyi were happy to meet up with the old gang.

* * *

Later that evening, Aang was flying around the island. He saw little Kimyi and Kiyi were playing tag. Aang landed a little ways away, but Toph snuck up on him. "Hey, Twinkle toes. How have you been?"

"Ah! Toph, you scared me." Avatar yelled

"Oh, come on. Twinkle toes, lighten up." Toph suggested mockingly.

"Nice to see you, too. Toph, and I've been fine. How's your metalbending, school idea going?"

"Ok, three of my students are in charge until I return. Maybe some day, the metal bender's could be a police force." Toph replied

"Toph, that's great. How many people are able to bend metal?"

"So far four, if you count me." Toph barked

"Well that's a start." He smiled

The two of them began walking through the grounds, soon ended up in front of the dining. Katara, Suki, and Acolytes were setting out plates for dinner. "There you two are, dinner should be ready soon. Maybe you guys could go find Kiyi and Kimyi, before we start eating without them." Katara happily inquired.

"Ok, Suger queen. We'll be back soon." Toph replied

"See you in a few, sweetie." Aang happily proclaimed.

They ran out to find the two small children trying to catch Momo, with a little dress in Kiyi's hand. "Hey, come back. Momo!" Kiyi yelled.

"Oh you too, stop 'playing' with Momo. And come have dinner." Avatar shouted.

The four of them headed back to the dining area, Kimyi ran to her mother smiling. Afterwards everyone was happy and eating, sitting down together. Katara was sitting next to Aang, Sokka was on her other side. Aang smiled and looked around the table, seeing all of our friends and their families. _Wow, life can change in the best way. I just hope that the spirits let me and Katara have Airbender kids. But if are Airbenders or not, I will love them with all my heart along with Katara._ Aang thought then looked at his beautiful wife.

* * *

In the morning, Avatar awoke to see Katara looking out the window. Aang stood up and walk to Katara, he placed an arm around her. "Katara, are you ok?" Aang inquired.

"I'm fine, just needed some fresh air." Katara answered tired

"Sweetie, you look pale. Are you sure you're feeling fine?" He insisted

"Honey, I'm just tired." Katara replied.

"Katara, maybe have a nap. That might help, at least try." Aang sincerely encouraged

"Ok, Honey." Katara replied then clutched her abdomen and groaned in plain.

"Katara! What's wrong?!" Avatar shouted worried

"Honey, my stomach just hurts a little. I'll be ok." Katara replied

"Katara, lie down. I'll go make you some tea, that should help." Aang advised.

Katara sat down on the bed and Aang walked into the kitchen then began making tea. He grabbed a tea pot then began bending water into the pot. Afterwards walked back into their room, Aang entered the room with a small cup of tea. He handed it to Katara, she was laying in bed but sat up to drink the tea. "Aang, you're so sweet. You didn't have to make me tea." Katara quietly spoke.

"Sweetie, If it helps you feel better. It's no problem." Aang replied.

"Honey, it's just a bug." Katara replied annoyed. "I just need some sleep, ok."

"Katara... If you don't feel better in a week then I'm taking you to a healer." Aang demanded worried.

"Ok, Honey." Katara replied tired.

Katara fell asleep after putting the cup on a table, Aang kissed her forehead. Afterwards walked into the dining room, Sokka yawned " Good morning, Aang. Where's Katara?"

"Um... She still sleeping." Aang nervously responded

"Let me guess, she still feeling sick. Right?"

"Yea... I don't know, If it's a flu or just a cold." Aang sighed.


	6. Chapter 6 News for Katara and Aang

The morning week after Katara was illness had worst, Aang was eating rice for breakfast. The gang was all their too. Suki was watching Kimyi and Kiyi playing a game with blocks, Sokka was scarfing down food. Iroh had joined the relaxing week off as well, Zuko and Iroh were chatting. Mai was sitting next to Zuko smiling as she watched the two little girls play happily. Ursa and Noren were out walking around the island. Toph was sitting in chair with her feet on a small table. Aang looked at the empty chair next to him, remembering that Katara was sick.

Later Katara walked in from her room. Stood in the doorway. "Hey, guys." She greeted cheerfully

"Morning, Katara." Sokka mumbled as he was still eating.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Aang inquired worried. Aang had began fearing the worst for the love of his life.

"I'm still sick... I know I should see a healer." Katara replied sadly.

"Well being sick, doesn't stop you from having some tea." Iroh interrupted smiling

"Thanks, Iroh." She responded, as she walked over to her seat.

Katara took a cup of tea from Iroh, and began drinking. She thought of the symptoms that she had expected. Nausea, vomiting, and stomach ache which thinking back to helping Gran-Gran in the South Pole. There was only one explanation she was... Was pregnant. Katara head began to spin, but she didn't let anyone know what was going on. Katara didn't want anyone to know what she had concluded, because she couldn't know for sure. On less seeing a healer, or Toph possibly Aang using Earthbending vision to sense her heart rate. Katara was mind raced trying to figure out how to tell them, but knowing them Sokka would probably freak out. But she wanted to know for sure if she going to be having a baby or not.

"Katara... What on your mind?" Aang whispered.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking forward to seeing Dad, again." She replied nervously. Aang sighed knowing Katara had lied.

"Ok, sweetie."

Katara stood up and started grabbing empty bowls and plates, she walked over to the sink and began cleaning. "Katara, you don't have to clean the dishes." Suki insisted.

"It's ok, I want to." Katara replied.

"Fine, but let me help you."Suki demanded, taking the rest of the dishes.

"Ok, Suki." Katara happily replied, as she bending water onto the plates.

* * *

An hour or so later, Katara was in her room. She was sitting on the bed think about having to tell Aang and her friends. She was facing the window, that wasn't in view of the door. Avatar walked into their room, and put a hand on her back as he sat next to her. "Katara... I know you're hiding something from me. I need to know that you're ok, sweetie. I'm worried about your health, are you okay?" Aang inquired

"Aang..."

"Sweetie, just tell me. What are you hiding?" He interrupted sternly

"Aang... I know you're worried. I'm just not sure if, it true or not."

"Katara, what? I'm sure you're over reacting." He reassured

"Honey, I.. I think.. I'm.. I'm pregnant!" Katara nervously stammered.

Aang mouth dropped and then *thump* Avatar had fainted, and landed on the floor near the door. "Aang!" She shouted Instantly turned around to see, her beloved husband out cold. Sokka and Zuko ran into the room. "Katara, what happened?!" Sokka yelled. As he and Zuko picked Aang up putting him on the bed.

"Katara, what happened?" Zuko sincerely inquired.

Katara covered her face, she was sitting on the end of the bed. " Sis, are you ok?"Sokka asked worried

"No!" She whimpered

Suddenly Suki walked in seeing Aang unconscious, Katara upset. "Sokka! What did you do?" Suki screeched.

"Honey, I was not the cause of this." He defended.

"Suki, he telling the truth." Zuko interrupted. While being the scared of what Suki might do to him for interrupting their conversation.

Suki sat next to Katara. "Katara, what happened?" Suki sincerely asked

"Well... Aang and I were talking. Then I told him..." She trailed off

"You told him what?" They asked.

"I think I'm... I'm pregnant." She Whispered

"Wait, your What!" Sokka yelled. Zuko punched Sokka in the arm. "Hey!" Sokka calmly moaned

Suki hugged Katara, she was still freaking out. Toph came in a moment after. "Sugar Queen, what did you do." Toph laughed

"Toph, shut it." Suki sternly muttered

"Sorry. Wait a second." Toph milky white eyes narrowed at Katara, while she used her Earthbending vision to sense Katara's heart rate. "You're pregnant, aren't you Sugar Queen."

"Yes... I am. I think." Katara replied

"Congratulations, but came down. I know you're gonna be a great mom." Sokka advised.

Katara stood up walked out, Sokka tried to grab her arm but Zuko stopped him. "Zuko, stop it. I need to.."

"Sokka, she needs to figure this out. Just give her some space." Zuko interrupted

"Sokka, sweetie, just let her come to terms with this. You remember how we're when Kimyi was on the way, Katara is going through the same thing. And if you stress her out, you could hurt the baby."

"I know you're both right, but I just want to be there for Katara." Sokka sighed.

* * *

Katara had ran into the water bending room, it was about three rooms away from the bedroom she left. She sat down on the floor, thinking about Aang. The baby she would probably be having, it was so weird to her. Katara had helped dozens of women through birth and even though the whole nine months, of maternity. But knowing she would be going through it, that scared her. _What I'm going to do? Aang passed out, what if doesn't want the baby?_

 _Wait... Aang and I have always wanted kids, we both love each other. We will be able to be great parents, even if Aang never knew his real parents. He does see my dad as a father figure._

Katara walked into the living room, Iroh was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Katara. Congratulations." He cheerfully

"Thanks, Iroh. I guess everyone knows now." She sighed

"Katara, I know you're probably worried. But remember you have your friends, to help you through this." Iroh suggested.

"I know, I'm happy that soon I'll have a child. But I am still nervous."

"I was the same way, when Lu-Ten was on the way. But sometimes life, is bumpy but worth the ride."

"You're right, Iroh. You always know what to say." Katara replied happily.

* * *

Five minutes later Aang slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head, thanks to the impact of the fall. "Wh... What happened?" Aang groaned still in a daze. His friends moved back in relief. "Did I get attacked, again?" Groaned on, blinking slowly.

"No, Twinkle toes. You fainted, like a hypnotized gorilla-goat. Congratulations, by the way." Toph replied dryly

"Congratulations, for what?" he asked, only just out of his haze "For fainting?"

The gang laughed, Aang was very confused. "No, for what made you faint." Suki laughed. It only took a instant, Aang realised what had happened. He jumped to his feet. "Where's Katara?!"

"Living room." Sokka scared to death by Aang almost Jumped onto him.

Avatar quickly ran into the living room, and saw Katara sitting smiling. A wave of relief washed over him, Aang sat down beside her. "Katara, is it true? Are you... Are we.. going to be." He stammered.

" Yes... Aang, we're having a baby. Your going to be a father." Katara cheerfully smiled. Aang's grey stormy eyes lit up in amazement, the second she said yes.

"Katara, wow. Your gonna be a mom."

"I know.. it hard to believe. We're going to be parents, Aang."

"Um... Guys I don't mean to interrupt but. Congratulations!" Suki beamed

"Thanks, Suki." Katara exclaimed. "But, guys I don't know for sure if I am. Untill I see a healer in a week. I have to travel to the South Pole, unless the healers who want to live in Republic City. Have moved hear." Katara claiming explained.

"The healers just moved here last week, you could probably get an appointment within the week. If you ask, Katara." Sokka informed.

"Well that would be a lot better than flying for a week. Wouldn't be Katara?" Aang cheerfully smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I just hoped to see dad. But not flying for a week is better, especially if I'm pregnant. Plus with the puking, it would be better for Appa." Katara replied happily.

"I think that would be best for you, and Appa would appreciate not being puking on by accident." Aang giggled.

Katara smiled knowing Appa would be happy too, but she wasn't sure if having a baby is the best thing right now. With all the work Aang has been doing, he may not have time to be there though the whole pregnancy. But Aang would do anything to be there with Katara even before this news, and probably he would try to protect her and possibly their unborn child.


	7. Chapter 7 News part II

Katara was sleeping peacefully in bed Aang was making Katara breakfast, and everyone else was still sleeping or in their own rooms. Katara awoke feeling the need to puke, she ran into the bathroom then vomiting. After she came out, Katara felt dizzy and nauseous. Katara slowly walked towards the door, out into the hallway. As she reached the kitchen, Aang smiling looking forward to find out if he was going to be a father or if Katara had a flu.

"Morning, sweetie. I hope you're hungry, I made your favorite. Pancakes." Aang joyously proclaimed.

"Morning, Aang." Katara replied in a low voice. She took a few steps to Aang, but closed her eyes then collapse on to the floor. "KATARA!" Aang screamed, as he held Katara on the ground.

A second later, Sokka ran into the kitchen from hearing his little sister's name. "Katara! What happened? Aang." Sokka asked freaking out about Katara, possibly in major distress.

"Sokka, she just collapsed." Avatar explained. "I'm taking her to a healer now." Aang insisted. Sokka nodded. Aang picked up his wife, and ran outside and called for Appa. He Airbending himself and Katara into Appa's saddle. "Yip yip, Appa." They were flying straight towards the South Water Tribe building. Aang carried Katara, inside fearing for her health once again. A woman had seen Aang, and asked "Avatar, what's wrong?"

"My wife, Katara. She fainted a few minutes ago, she has been puking lately. There's a good chance that she pregnant. We're going to come in later, we have an appointment for noon." Aang quickly informed, almost hyperventilating.

"Ok, bring her into the back room. Quickly." She advised. Aang nodded, and did what she had ordered. He bought Katara into a room that had a table in the center with water around, Aang place her into the table.

Then was asked to wait in the common area, Aang agreed. He was so worried for Katara, hoped for the best. After a while Sokka, Suki, and Toph came in seeing Aang distraught. "Aang, is she alright?" Sokka asked terrified for his sister.

"Don't know. They haven't told me anything, Sokka." Aang sighed.

Sokka sat down, and waited for the healer to tell them that what was going on. They waited for an hour, Toph couldn't 'see' what was going on. They could only wait.

What felt like hours more which was only half an hour the healer came out, Aang stood up along with Sokka. "How is she?" Aang immediately asked.

"Katara, is stable. But still unconscious, and your suspicious were correct. Miss Katara is pregnant." The healer declared. "But, I do recommend that she bed on bed rest for a week. From my work, she hasn't been sleeping well for a while. Also limit stress, for her or this may happen again. Avatar the baby is fine, and is about five weeks along." She happily informed.

The huge wave of relief washed over them, Aang was completely elated. Knowing Katara and his unborn child were both ok. Sokka was happy he didn't lose his baby sister, and his niece or nephew was alive.

"Thank, the spirits." Aang said full of relief.

"Do you, want to keep Katara hear. Or can we bring her home?" Sokka asked concerned.

"Yes, but remember no stress and bed rest for a week." The healer reiterated.

"Thank, you. For your help, and time." Avatar smiled and bowed.

Aang walked into the the back room there he, picked up Katara who was still unconscious. Then they and Sokka,Suki, and Toph got on Appa. They had flyer to the boat Sokka jumped into the dock, afterwards headed back to the Island. As Appa glided through the blue sky.

* * *

The following day, Katara was in bed she slowly awoke. She was in her and Aang's room, from the looks of the light outside it was about two hours after sunrise. Katara sat up, and saw a note from Aang. The note contents:

 _Morning, sweetie._

 _Great new, we are having a baby. You passed out yesterday, and we took you to a healer. You're supposed to be on bed rest. Love you. When you wake up, please call for me. I know you probably want to up and about, but it's best for you and the baby._

 _Love Aang._

"Aang" she called out.

Aang walked into their room, smiling. He sat next to Katara. "Hey, sleepy head. How are you feeling?" He asked cheerfully.

"I feel fine, why am I on bed rest?" She inquired.

"Sweetie, it's just to make sure you and the baby are doing okay. Before you overwhelm yourself, it only for a week. Please, for me."

"Fine, but I'm starving. Can you please, bring me something to eat. If I can't leave our room." She joked.

"I think that's doable. But I will give you a kiss when I return, if that's okay with you. Love." Aang happily smiled.

Aang left soon returned with a bowl of rice, cup of milk, a peach, and a apple. "Thanks, Honey." Katara began eating away. Afterwards she and Aang talked about the new addition to their family. "So, Honey how are feeling about being a father in nine months?"

"Well... Sweetie it's a amazing knowing, that we're going to be parents. Katara it's still hard to believe that am going to a father." Aang happily replied, placing his left hand on her abdomen.

"I know, it's still unbelievable. But True." She declared.

"Katara. I love you."

"I love you too."

Aang got closer to her, he placed his right hand on Katara's cheek. He leaned in and kissed her extremely passionately, Katara was completely elated by Aang's affections. After a few minutes of passion, Katara pulled away smiling. "Aang, I thought I had to take it easy for a while." She flirted.

"I know. But that can't stop me from kissing you, my love." He flirted back.

"Oh... Aang, you making being on bed rest even harder. Now." She smirked.

"Ok, but. Your beauty is makes it hard, not to want you so badly. And my love. Your beauty shines from within you, but still beams thought your heart and shows for all to see." He regaled.

"Aang, that's so... Sweet." She almost weeping, with joy.


	8. Chapter 8 The City's new building

It had been two months since Katara had fainted, and she / Aang found out that they were going to have a child. Katara was standing outside, petting Appa. He was happy to have Katara come every day for some love. But Katara was completely happy, about her little one. Being hear in eight months, she couldn't wait. "Appa, you're so happy aren't you?" Katara asked playfully.

"Gurr!" He roared.

Aang quietly snuck up behind Katara, see her petting Appa lovingly.

"Hey, sweetie. I she Appa loves your affections, as much as I do." Aang sang, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. "Katara. You're so wonderful."

"Aww.. Aang, what would I do without you?"

"Sweetie, probably be in a war." Aang joked.

"Probably..." She giggled.

"True. But then, I would've met the girl of my dreams." He sweetie whispered.

"Aang, stop. Your too sweet." She teased.

"Come on, Katara. You know, you love it."

"Alright, Honey. But come here." Katara smirked.

Katara turned around, faced him. Aang ran his fingers through her brown hair, as she kissed him with her arms around Aang's neck. Aang wanted to continue with this passion, but couldn't. That's what started this whole thing. He pulled away, after a moment. "Katara..."

"Katara, I'm going to go meditate." He kissed her forehead, and walked towards the garden.

"Have, fun." She called out.

 _I guess, he needs some wisdom from Avatar Roku. But think how happy he'll be, when you're here._ Katara thought. Lightly rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

* * *

Katara walked inside the Temp, into the living room (common area). She sat down in a chair and began to read over a small book, Katara had found in the Southern Air Temple. The day they visited to rebuild the long forgotten past socialization. The book has a lot of care put into it, the words fluid and provide wisdom of the mind. Stories full of teaching, wonder, and hope of a new tomorrow. Katara was completely overjoyed to show Aang, and maybe someday their children would be little Airbenders. Just like their father.

* * *

That evening, Katara and Aang were in bed talking. She was laying against her pillow, He was smiling not taking his eyes of Katara. "Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asked giggling. Her husband was lightly running his fingers up and down Katara's arm. "Just, showing you; how much I love you. Is that so... Bad?"

"No... But that tickles, can you stop. And just kiss me." She demanded happily.

"Okay, my love." He smiled. Aang moved closer to her, then placed his right hand on the pillow to lean to kiss her. But then Katara's eyes closed and she a hand on her swollen belly. "Oh..." She lightly whimpered.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang immediately asked concerned. Katara smiled, then grabbed his left hand and made Aang touch her stomach. Aang was nervous but didn't stop her, as he let his hand feel Katara's swollen belly. He instantly began to light up with joy, from feeling their child kicking from within his wife's belly.

"Wow... Katara he's moving around." He smiled.

"I know, I guess the baby is growing more than we thought." She beamed.

"I think your right."

"And Aang, we don't know if the baby is gonna be a boy or girl. So don't make any assumptions." Katara replied happily.

"You're right, dear. But I hope he or she is an Airbender or maybe a waterbender." He interrupted.

"I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy and happy." Katara exclaimed.

"Me too. But it would be great to have a little Airbender, don't you think?"

" Yeah, but I can't wait to hold our little one." She answered weakly.

"Katara." He called out. "Katara... Are you ok?!" He shouted.

She had passed out, from the looong day they had. A moment later she awoke to Aang shaking her. "Katara! Please, wake up. Please." He shouted.

"Aang, stop it. Now!" She declared.

"Sorry, but you scared me; please don't do that again."

"Aang, I'm just tired; the baby will do that. So don't freak out." She sincerely encouraged.

"Sweetie, it's scary to me; you remember how Azula shot me? And how scared you were; that's the exact same way I just felt. Please... My love, just rest tomorrow. For me and our child." He interrupted.

"Ok, Honey. Just hope our little one doesn't keep me up all night, with the kicking." She giggled.

Aang leaned in and kissed her like he was never going to be able to again. Katara was completely elated, by his actions. And didn't even want to stop, she eventually fell asleep on Aang's chest.

* * *

In the morning light, Katara was sleeping peacefully in bed. Aang was meditating in the garden, he was trying to see a vision of the future. But all he saw Katara the day they met, then a small child smiling who looked like Kimyi. Aang didn't know what it meant, he continued medita. As Aang meditates he saw all of their adventures, the good and the bad. He saw how much they helped people, and seeing how he grew up. Katara was right he wasn't that guffie little kid she's found in the iceberg, anymore. She wasn't the same girl he met, she was more confident, the best waterbending master in the world, the most amazing and important parson to him. And soon Katara was going to be a mother.

Aang smiled, and stood up. He walked towards the Temple, up to the kitchen. He saw Katara cooking breakfast. She was humming a song, not even noticing he had walked in the room. Aang took a few steps, and was frozen in place. Katara gasped and unfroze him. "Aang! Why did you try to sneak up on me?!" Katara shouted.

"K.. Katara, I'm s-sorry. But did you have to freeze me?" Aang asked shivering.

"Honey, you know you shouldn't sneak up on a master waterbender. And sorry for freezing you, Aang."

He started to firebend to warm up, Aang smiled. "Good thing you're able to defend against attacks, probably our little one will to."

"Aang, I love you too. And we can only hope." Katara replied happily.

"Katara, I have something to show you." He smiled

"Aang, what do you mean? 'Something to show _me''_ What have you done?" She asked skeptically.

"Nothing bad, Katara." "It's something, that you and the City will love."

"Okay, Aang. Show me, please."

* * *

Aang and Katara climb onto Appa, then headed towards a new building in the City. Apps landed on a huge platform on Yue Bay, the arena is one of the focal points of architecture to the city. The building is large with a glass dome ceiling. The exterior is covered in a golden material which is lit at night to make it glow. Inside there are several rooms. The main room is the fighting arena. Here, a hexagon shaped platform is surrounded by water and is the main stage for pro-bending matches. A large seating area surrounds the court. In addition to the arena, there are also several gyms, storage rooms, and even a huge adic which could be used as an apartment. Aang and Katara jumped off Appa then entered the the arena, Katara smiled from seeing the beautiful designs in the walls and ceiling. Aang lead her through a door which had a small tunnel they were standing in one of the many door ways to the stadium with the stage. Aang walk down the stairs close to the first row.

"Sweetie, this it the pro-bending arena. As you can tell from the name, this a bending place."

"Aang, what do you mean? By _pro-bending_ ? Is it anything like a master benders fighting?"

"No, well.. if the have a team. Then yes."

" A _team?_ Aang, can you please explain. How does this work?"

Well the game or sport works by having two teams of three people, the teams would have a waterbender, earthbender, and firebender. The point of the game or sport is to us bending to push your opponents back into the zone two or three. If a player is in zone two or three they have to stay there and continue to play, but if you're knocked off the edge of ring you're out until the next round but if all the team members are knocked off in that round when that's a knockout and the other team wins. To win a round you need to push the opposing team back a zone to advise to the next zone, the most gained area wins. There are three rounds which will be about three minutes long, which ever team wins the most rounds or a knockout will win the match. But there are rules about the benders fighting like no freezing, steam, no fire or earth can hit heads, only using bendables from their own zone or from behind your own zone, no firebending for longer than a second on an option, no braking the rock disks, making them in sand form or dust, no medal bending, for earthbenders can only use the earth disks that are in the floor, and waterbenders can only use the water from the rings that makes the zones, and no intentionally hitting the audience.

"Aang, is that all?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"No, but we can talk about that later. So.. Sweetie after the baby born, do you want to play with me and Toph for a team?"

"Well, this does sound like fun. Okay, Aang. Wait.. You're the Avatar, isn't that an unfair advantage?"

"No, as long as I solely firebending."

"Then, I can't wait to play!" She squealed.


	9. Chapter 9

A week after Katara saw the Pro bending arena. Katara saw looking at her clothing her usual attire was becoming snug, Aang had given her an Airbender clothes. They're made to be loose fitting to feel the air, perfect for her growing belly. The dress was mainly yellow with long red sleeves at the wrist was yellow couplings like Aang's outfit. The upper half was also red, but the material was loose fitting so she could wear the outfit all throughout her pregnancy. Katara put the outfit on she added her necklace Aang had made, Katara wanted to wear a little blue to show she was water tribe. Katara found some blue fabric and made a sash that loosely fit over right shoulder across to her left hip. Katara had kept her hair similar to the invasion, down in the back but not in her face.

She walked outside to see Aang and Toph sparing, Toph shot out three small rocks. Aang leaped over top of the projectiles, then sent a blast of air behind Toph while sending a bolder flying towards her. Toph used Aang's attack to make her rock armor, she stopped Aang in his tracks then tossed him far away. Aang only could think of miss direction, he shot a single rock in the air then blasted himself above the rock. Aang used a powerful air shot to send the rock soaring towards Toph, she couldn't of see it coming. Toph was hit in her legs, she wasn't injured just knocked down. Aang used the split second to trap her in a rock stocks. "I win, Toph." Avatar grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine twinkle toes, you win. Nice use of misdirection." Toph replied, as she broke the rock around her hands.

"Thanks, Sifu Toph. How is your medal bending students, doing?"

"Better than you, when you tried."

"So, what? Metal bending is still new, no Avatar has ever even known how. And we both know earthbending was hard enough for me to learn." Aang argued.

"Stop it you too, or you both will regret it."

"Ok, Suger Queen." Toph smiled softly.

"Hey, sweetie. I see you tried on the Air nomad clothes, they look great on you."

"Thank you, Aang."

* * *

Katara smiled walking towards the beach, she was calm. As if Katara was focused on a task, that was extremely important. Katara sat on the beach for hours, just watching the ocean.

Aang later came to check on her.

"Katara, are you ok?"

She turned smiled. "Yeah, I just wanted to relax outside by the water."

"O.. Ok. How long have you been here?" He asked worried.

"A few hours. Sweetie."

"Katara, come back with me. Please. It will be cold soon."

"Alright, Aang."

They walked back together, Aang's arm around Katara's shoulder."Sweetie, remind me. How far along are you with the pregnancy?"

"I guess about three and a half months."

"Wait three! Last time I counted it was two months and a few weeks."

"Well Aang I was 'sick' for almost a month before you found out, and the healer couldn't had been that accurate. So yeah about three months almost four, it will be four in three days."

Aang stopped walking, his eyes were fully open. He was stunned thinking that Katara's pregnancy was farther than he thought.

"Katara, are you joking?" He asked quietly

"No, honey. And I really thought it was just a flu, before my stomach began to hurt. Then I thought maybe it was something worse. But during breakfast that day, I remembered all the time with Gran Gran. And helping the women back at the South Pole through their pregnancy, I really didn't think at first I would be pregnant before I was twenty-five." She shouted freaking out, again.

"Sweetie, calm down. Sorry, I didn't mean to stress you out." Aang sincerely apologized. He instantly hugged her.

"Aang, it's not you. It my pregnancy."

"Katara, I know. But stressing you out isn't good for you or the baby."

"Aang, I should have told you when I first wasn't feeling well. But you have been busy with the City, and trying to keep the peace. I just did think it was anything to worry about, so I didn't want to bother you."

"Katara you could never bother me, if anything concerns you. It concerns me too."

"Aang..." She whispers.

"It's ok, Katara. I know why, it just I want to make sure you're always happy and safe. Even moreso, now."

"Why don't we go inside, it is beginning to be colder than before." She advised shivering.

"All right."

They both walked inside, Aang didn't leave Katara's side.

* * *

Days passed since that night, Katara's pregnancy became easier to handle. Except for her mood swings, Aang had been yelled at close to about three times a week. He knew Katara couldn't help it, and after a while she apologized. The two of them planned to visit Hacoda, before the baby is born. By the time they would return home, Katara would be seven months pregnant.

Ones they packed Appa's saddle, Aang and Katara set off towards the South Pole. Sokka and Suki were busy can therefore couldn't go along. The trip took close to a month of flying, and a lot of stops for Appa's health.

* * *

After reaching the South Pole, Aang landed Appa close to the main entrance of the village which was now a huge city about the size of half the North Pole. Katara and Aang walked inside the city smiling the buildings were similar to the Northern style with influences by the Southern traditional buildings. The couple walked past dozens of people, none of them recognised Aang and Katara. A while of walking Katara saw a familiar person.

"Is that, Boto. Aang?"

"I think it is."

Both of them walked over to the man they thought was an old friend. Once they were close to him.

"Aang, Katara. Is that you?" Boto asked unsure.

"Hey, Boto. I thought that was you. How have you been?" Katara replied smiling.

"Pretty good. And by the looks of you Katara that note wasn't a joke."

"Why, or who would do that? Boto."

"Sokka, I don't know what he's been up too."

"Speaking of that... Do you know where dad is?"

"Of course. He'll be really happy to see you two." Boto beamed.

Boto lead Katara and Aang to a large building which must have been town hall. While they walked through the hall towards the end of the building, turned left in front of them was a wooden door the frame was engraved with the water tribe crest. Boto knocked on the door.

"Hacoda, someone wanted to see you."

"Thanks Boto. But today, isn't that good for relaxing. Remember Next week meeting with the North Pole."

Katara walked inside the room her arms crossed, smiling softly. While her father read through papers on his desk.

"So that how you great family now. I see why Sokka wanted to stay in Republic City instead." She answered mockingly.

"Katara. Aang? When did you guys get hear?"

"Not to long ago." Aang answered smiling.

"Katara how far along are you? "

"Dad, about five months."

"Wow, four left. I guess?"

"So.. Dad. How have you been?"

Katara and Aang sat down on a small couch, Hacoda was silent for a minute. But joined them by sitting across from the couch.

"I been fine. Just worried about the meeting. And knowing both of my children have started their own families, is pretty good to hear."

"Well, me and Sokka have missed you alot. He did want to come along but he couldn't leave Republic City."

"I understand."

The three talked for hours, about the good change in the world. The two planned to stay for a week, then return home. Hacoda offered for them to stay at his place, they agreed.

The time they spent was quite calm and fun. Aang didn't go penguin sledding because he wanted to be with Katara.


	10. Chapter 10 wait is harder than it seems

Aang and Katara's trip home was quite, they both slepted like babies. By the time they returned home it had been two months the trip which had been longer than expected to return. Because Appa is overprotective ,and a stop in Southern Air Temple didn't help.

All Aang could think about was Katara and their unborn child, very early in the morning he awoke. Carefully gone outside as not to wake Katara's slumber. Aang went to Appa's satle in search of a precious crib that had belonged to the monks. Long time ago.

The crib as in bad shape, the wood wad quite old but still even with all the dust and grime it couldn't have been more perfect in this moment. Aang smiled softly, remembering all the time with Monks even the bad. He knew this was a chance to repair the damages he let happen more than a hundred years ago, slowly things will change for the better. Aang worked carefully to restore the old crib, cleaned up and mending broken parts of wood. Soon the small crib was good as new, yet a bit higher than before.

Aang lifted the crib up stairs and next door to his and Katara's room, he had been constructing a sweet nursery. The crib was the final touch, the walls were white but all along the walls there were the four Nations' insignia lined up in the Avatar cycle Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Even the door frame was designed with beautiful symbols from the for Nations, like the bisons, moon, badger-moles, etc.

Outside of the nursery door that was closed Aang smiled bittersweetly remembering the time he spent with his friends, and wondering how things will play out. "Katara, is strong. We'll be fine no matter what comes are way." Aang said aloud.

"That's one thing we always agreed on, Aang." Katara whisppered sweetly in his ear. Aang froze for a moment. "Morning, sweetie. Your up early." He answered slyly.

"Aang what are you up-" She said half interrupted by Aang stealing a kiss, as he fixed her bed head. Once he stopped, Katara smiled looking at him. "Katara, I want to show you something."

Aang stepped to one side out of Katara's way to see the nursery's door. He opened the door and Katara's eyes instantly lit up. "Aang, when did you find the time? It's so beautiful." She exclaimed tearing up. As she entered the room admiring the little details, and the amazing work Aang put into this once barron room. Now beautifully designed, with potential to create new memories. "Hope you like it."

"How couldn't I? It's wonderful,"

"And soon," he tenderly said while touching Katara's stomach "Our family will begin to grow."

* * *

The next few days were peaceful, Aang trained as much as he could which wasn't more than a hour or two of he was lucky. Within a week Sokka and Suki would be visiting to help Katara and Aang thought the delivery, along with a healer incase something happens.

During one night Aang went outside to spend time with Appa, he sat down next to him. Petting his head. "Buddy, I how do you think is this going to end up. With Katara, what if something goes wrong. What if I lose her and our child."

"Gurr." Appa replied

"I know that thinking this way isn't good, but it's terrifying just to know something could happen. But no matter how much I worry, dept down I know Katara is strong she'll be ok."

Before Aang knew it, he fell asleep beside Appa. Then Momo came along and smuggled Aang's arm.

"Appa, good morning. Can you please wake up Aang, for a melon." Katara whisppered.

The bison turned and licked Aang repetitively. "Appa! Stop it, cut it out now." Momo screeched and took off into the sky.

"Morning, sweetie. Appa want a melon now?"

"Gurr"

Katara rolled the delicious melon to him.

"Morning, Katara. Was that your idea?" Aang yawned.

"Maybe. It was sweet to see you sleeping with Appa though." She answered.

"Really?" He smiled. " It feels like a life time ago, when we were traveling to save the world."

"Yeah, it's cute to see you snuggling Appa again."

"He's so soft it's hard not too." Aang retorted, while scratching his chin.

Katara laugh for a moment, and Aang joined in as well. "So is it today or tomorrow, when Sokka and Suki said they wanted to visit?"

"Tomorrow, Aang. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast. If you want."

"That sounds good, let's go."

The two walked inside the temple and later sat down to devower the meal before them. For the morning Aang and Katara stayed together outside by the garden talking about all changes to Rebulic City and they had decided to open the Pro bending arena after Katara had their child and could participate in the fun. Even though the building and the arena were built, but the there was still room for improvements.

The next day Sokka and Suki plus Kimyi, arrived at the Airbender Island. Later so did a healer, and everyone settled in. They prepared for Katara's delivery, even though she could go into labor any day now. Aang had been stressed about when this whole ordeal with begin, so he tried to stay calm and relaxed with Katara for hours.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had no internet for last month. But I do now, and I will be getting a laptop. So I will have more chapters out sooner, and maybe I'll be able to have a chapter out every week again. Oh and am going to start writing a new fanic soon. It will be on an Anime show that I have fallen in love with. And the story is going to have more of a romantic side than this one. Hope you in joy reading my Fanic and if you could try reading my new one when it's out that would make my day. And to all who do reviewers or comments that I get thanks it keeps me going, hope I can hear more feedback so I can become a better writer.**


	11. Chapter 11

The morning light stretched across the land, Appa was flying around the sky chasing Momo. A gentle breeze swayed through the temple, peacefully Katara and Aang watched their chase, behind them the sun illuminated the sky bathing the City in a sea of warmth. The couple were sat a top the balcony, Aang's arm was around Katara as she leaned against him.

"Katara, are you feeling alright?"

But the waterbender didn't reply she had fallen asleep on her beloved's shoulder. Avatar smiled knowing peace for the first time in weeks, Katara moaned in her slumber. Aang rubbed her stomach lightly and she and their child relaxed, she smiled.

You're a little trouble maker for your mother, I can't wait to met you. He thought with his hand still on his wife's belly. The two remanded for a while, later Sokka knock on the door to their. The sound woke Katara, she was so tired the baby's kicking kept her up last night. Aang sighed he wanted her to sleep longer, and she was quite cute smiling in her sleep.

"Come in" He called.

Sokka opened the door, seeing Katara stretching trying to waking herself up. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. What do you need Sokka?" Katara replied half asleep.

"I just came to see if you too were hungry, breakfast is ready."

"That sounds good to me, what about you Katara?" Avatar inquired. She smiled in response, the trio headed towards the dinning room.

* * *

After the quite morning Katara, Suki and Kimyi were out in the garden, Kimyi was playing with Momo. Katara and Suki were discussing about what to do with Sokka being a workaholic in Republic City. But there is only two ways to stop Sokka from working, something happens to his family or a meal.

"Kimyi, be careful of the flowers!" Suki called out to her young daughter.

"She so cute trying to catch Momo." Katara remarked.

"Yeah she is. Hey are you thirsty?"

"A little now that you mention it, Suki."

"Kimyi, sweetie we're going back." The Kyoshi Warrior stated, picking up Kimyi.

Katara and Suki walked back to the temple, Suki went inside first but Katara stopped a moment before she entered. Katara froze in place clutching her abdomen. "Katara! What's wrong?" Suki asked quickly. Katara remained silent for a second feeling a small amount of liquid between her legs.

"The baby." Katara finally replied she voice was shaking.

"Oh no. The boys are down at the bay." Suki mumbled. She called for an air-acolyte, to go find Aang and Sokka. Two more came to help Katara up to her room. The group slow made it up to the room the hear who came to help with the birth was preparing water and towels for later, for now they had Katara lie down. Katara's contractions started out strong, and last for a long time. Suki had an acolyte watch Kimyi, while she held Katara's hand thought the pain.

* * *

Down at the bay minutes before Katara went into labor, the two men were in the small forest looking for fruit trees for Appa. "Why do we have to do this now Sokka?" Avatar asked annoyed.

"Aang you need to take your mind off Katara for at least a little while. And you did say there could be a fruit tree out here, if so you wanted to find it."

"Okay, I have to say this now. Sokka are you and stupid! Katara could go into labor any day now, how did I let you drag me into this?!"

"I have to be honest with you, Aang. You're freaking out."

"Sokka, you were worse for freaking out when Suki was having Kimyi. In fact didn't you faint right in front of her."

"Fine you're right, but Aang if you freak out in front of Katara she'll have a harder time with the delivery."

"I know, Sokka. I just still can't believe this happened, so soon."

"Well believe it Twinkle Toes." Toph said as she walked up to Aang and Sokka.

"Toph! When did you get hear!" The two men yell shocked.

"About five minutes ago, but I just found you two."

"It's good to see you too Toph" The Avatar replied

"Hey Twinkle Toes, someone's coming. One of the acolytes, he running fast too."

"Are you kidding me Toph?" Sokka asked in disbelief, hoping she was wrong. Aang used his earth bending vision, Toph was right. Aang instantly started running to where the acolyte was coming from. Once Aang saw the acolyte, he stopped.

"Is there something wrong with Katara?"

"Avatar your wife gone into labor."

"Sokka I knew I shouldn't have left Katara, why did I let you talk me into going down to the beach." Aang shouted before running back up towards the temple.

"Oh sugar queen you better not have the kid before we get there." Toph mumbled while chasing after Aang.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope a chef-hanger is cool. ; )**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, guys, this chapter's point of view will change a lot, I will be letting you know who "eyes' you're seeing through"_

 _I hope you like what I come up with, I know my writing isn't the best but am trying to improve. **I have fixed some little errors that I found, the next chapter should be out soon sorry for such a long wait I have been working on a new story... well two. And I know I said the next story I publish is a story which I fell in love with that one isn't really yet, but I have started to write a story which may or may not have a few lemons in it. = ) I'll put the name of the story when it is out, okay.**_

* * *

Aang rushed as fast as he could towards the temple, his own mind racing faster than his feet. Hoping he could make it back before Katara was into much pain. Avatar ran through the temple doors, straight up the stairs. The second he reached his and Katara's room Aang saw an acolyte with Kimyi waiting in the living room. Then he prepared himself to help Katara through labor, but before he opened the door Aang heard Katara scream. He opens the door, their room was low lit lighting the windows were closed only just enough to let sunlight filter through, and several glowing lanterns illuminated the room to a create an inviting and soothing aura. The bed had been moved to the center of the room against the wall. On the other side of the room was a table with water and blankets. Katara had been carefully propped upright against the wall only with a pillow in between, and her orange robes open over the swollen midsection. Two healers were on either side of her and skillfully bending water on the skin over the womb. The blue-white glow of the Healing Touch served to ease the pain and stress, but it was quite evident that Katara was still constantly in distress of discomfort. Suki was beside Katara holding her left hand, just as Katara had done for Suki along ago it seemed now.

When Aang fully entered the room and closed the door behind him, all eyes looked his way. The Waterbenders didn't stop their hands from continuing their work, but they did spare respectful bows of the head to the Avatar. Suki gave him a nod, as for Katara…

Aang felt a jolt in his heart. His wife's features were flushed and slick with sweat, the pain was written without face showing any expression her eyes glowed with fear and pain. Aang saw it all with one glance, he practically jumped to Katara's right side and holding her hand and gently squeezing back as to show he was in this with her all the way. Katara looked at her husband, feeling slightly relieved he was here.

"Aang," Katara mumbled through the pain. "you're here."

"Yeah, I'm right here, with you." he smiled to comfort her, worries. But even so, Aang was terrified of something bad happening to Katara or the baby.

Suki let go of Katara's hand and slowly moved to leave the room. "You two can do this." Suki uttered before leaving the couple. Katara was squeezed Aang hand harder out of fear.

"Sweetie you can do this."

"Okay, but don't leave," she remarked quietly

"I'll never leave you, Katara."

The pair smiled but was stopped but another contraction which continued for a few minutes, sending Katara screaming out in pain even with Aang by her side.

* * *

Outside in the living room, the group was waiting for the whole ordeal to end, Suki and Sokka were on the couch with Kimyi laying on Suki's lap. Toph sat on the floor with her feet propped up by a pillow. Toph and Sokka were both still out of breath from running after Aang. Kimyi fell asleep when Katara wasn't screaming out in pain. Sokka's foot wouldn't stop moving from anxiety and from hearing his baby sister crying out. (Just as he had remembered when he was a little kid waiting to know if he had a new sister or brother, back in the South Pole so many years ago.)

Hours passed to Aang it felt like an eternity seeing the one he loves in so much pain, it tore him up inside. Katara's contractions became more constant and extremely close together, and she was at her limit.

"Katara, you're doing fine just please don't fall asleep. Not yet, okay." Aang insisted even as he was close to passing out too.

"Aang, I… I don't think I can stay sitting up, anymore," she responded while barely breathing. "You know, this is all your fault!" She yelled enraged by pain for about the tenth time, Aang was only scared of what she was saying at first like 'Aang I am so going to water whip you in your...' she didn't say where which scared him more. But he didn't even think of leaving once.

So the only thing he could think of to help her was to sit behind Katara so she could focus on pushing. "Hey, could you two stop healing for a second."

"What are you thinking Aang!" Katara screeched, the healers compiled very easily. Aang got Katara to lean forward for a moment as he sat behind Katara, her head was resting on Aang shoulder. One healer continued to relieve the pain from Katara, the other checked to see how far along she was.

"Okay Katara, I can see the head. On the count of three, I need you to push for as long as you can, I know you're both tired. Three..two...PUSH!"

Katara leaned forward pushing with what little strength she could muster, drowning out what everyone was saying including Aang, then a relive Katara fell back onto Aang and passed out. The healers moved the child over to the table to check to see if the baby was healthy as the little one was crying, though few moment were a blur for both Aang and Katara.

About seven minutes later Katara regains consciousness the world around her both looked and felt hazy, the first thing she thought of was the baby. She tried to sit up but her body was limp as if she was paralyzed from the pain her body had endured, her head was the only exception. Katara saw a pale hand moving back her bangs and whipping her sweat away. "Aang..?" Katara whispered her voice barely audible.

"You did it, Katara. It's over."

"W..Wh...Where's our baby?" Katara asked, as her body slowly moved to lean her head against Aang's shoulder instead of his chest. She could hear her baby crying close by. The daze sensation was reseating.

A healer came over holding the infant wrapped up in a white blanket. "Avatar, Master Katara congratulations you have a perfectly healthy baby boy." She handed the child to Katara.

Katara moved back the blanket which hid his tiny face, and those little arms were flailing about as he cried. He looked like Aang but his skin tone was slightly darker it was a good mix of his parent's features though. She smiled looking at her son and rubbed his cheek with her finger he slowly calmed down. Aang was close to crying from this tender moment, and he held Katara's arm which was supporting their little boy. "Am sorry for all the mean things I said Aang."

"It's okay, I knew it was the pain talking. I didn't really think you would water whip me where ever it was intended to hit." He answered jokingly. Katara smiled, thinking of a name for the child in their arms.

"Aang have you thought of any names?"

"Maybe Tenzin, it's an Air Nomad name. But I think he looks like a Tenzin, don't you think?'

"Tenzin.." She repeated trying the name out for herself.

"I like it, Aang."

"Really? Sweetie." Avatar asked as he stretched his hand to touch Katara's other hand, but Tenzin grasped his father's finger and smiled.

"I think he likes the name too, Sweetie."Katara laughed.

* * *

Out in the living room, they were listening but the room had gone quiet, Sokka had gotten scared they didn't hear the crying of the baby it was too far off to be audible. Sokka feared the worst the baby didn't make it but Katara was clinging to life, (He knew if Katara was gone Aang would go into the Avatar state out of sadness). Suki was leaning against Sokka, not worrying at all she was sleeping just as Kimyi. Toph was using her Earthbending vision to watch what was going on she could see the two relaxing for the first time in ten hours. A few minutes later Aang came outside the room to tell the group everything went fine. "Hey guys, do you want to met someone?"

The group of people sat up as they heard the Avatar's voice, Aang looked like he was about to pass out before they walked back to his room. Sokka and Toph both stood up but Suki was trapped by her daughter, she smiled as Kimyi mumbly something in her sleep.

Sokka, Toph, and Aang walked back to Aang and Katara's room, they were all silent. Aang entered first, Katara looked up seeing her brother and Toph behind Aang. Avatar sat down beside his wife keep an eye on her, Katara was exhausted. "Hey, guys. Do you want to see the baby?' Katara asked smiling. Her hand quivered slightly Katara was losing what little strength she had left.

Sokka nodded as he walked closer to his little sister, he sat down in the chair Aang had used before. Toph stayed by the door watching the group. "Sokka met your nephew Tenzen." Katara weakly stated. Sokka's eyes lit up knowing his sister and nephew were both well. Katara's arm quivered ones more, Aang placed his hand on her shoulder. "Katara, maybe you should rest."

Sokka looked at Katara's eyes she was slowing closing her eyes, even if she didn't want the loom of exhaustion to take over it was futile to resist. The last of her strength was nearly depleted. Aang took Tenzin from Katara he was sleeping peacefully, Katara passed out in that every instant. Sokka and Toph both left after saying goodnight to Aang. It went without saying they knew Aang was exhausted too, the whole temple retired to bed. Aang stayed up a little longer to hold Tenzin and watching Katara sleep. "Well Tenzin, you have great timing, don't you. I bet you wanted to cause your mother the most trouble you could, you seem like your uncle Sokka now." He joked to himself.

"You were worth all the trouble though, It's good to finally hold you, Tenzin," Aang whispered.

* * *

 **Hey, guys please take a look at my Profile I have added my Twitter account. I'll be keeping people up to date from now on. So plzzzz take a look. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry for not posting a new Chapter, but I want to hear from you guys. Am always open to suggestions, I love to hear from you if you want to review.

 **My new story is out! It's not the Anime I had promised, but I really like the chapter I wrote. The story is called** _My Life, What Do I Want?_


End file.
